Entrenando a una vampiresa
by nemuru3003
Summary: Luego de que Yui se convirtiera en una vampiresa, los deseos de sangre iban en aumento, así como también se desarrollaban sus poderes. ahora para poder dominarlos, Sakamaki Tougo, a enviado a una maestra. una vampiresa que una vez ya estuvo en esa casa... alguien que ellos han olvidado, o eso parece... entren y lean
1. Chapter 1

_**Etto... este será el primer fic que hago de esta serie**_

_**Espero sea de su agrado**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen... solo mis Oc's... espero les guste**_

...

...

..

.

CAPITULO 1: ¿Ma...maestra?

_En la profundidad de la noche, junto a la majestuosa luna llena, viven su día a día los vampiros, cada uno con su forma de ser y medios para conseguir lo que quieren. Y cierta mujer de cabellera lila y larga no era la excepción._

_Desea poder, desea atención, desea ser el centro del mundo. No importaba si tenia que matar a otro vampiro para eso, uno anciano, adulto o hasta una niña...como era el caso._

_Esta mujer se encontraba en la que era su habitación, muy sonriente, mientras que con un cuchillo apuñalaba a una pequeña._

_-Duele...duele – Decía la pequeña llorando – Mama...sálvame _

_-Ha! – Reía una mujer – ¿Duele mucho Moon?_

_-Detente...por favor detente...Tía...Cord...Tía Cordelia – Rogaba llorando_

_-Si no hubieras llegado...SI TU Y TU MADRE NO HUBIERAN LLEGADO! – Grito furiosa_

_-Lo siento...de...verdad...lo...siento – Lloraba la niña mientras se desangraba por las apuñaladas - No...No lo hare de nuevo_

_-Claro que no lo harás Moon...Personalmente me encargare de eso – Hablo la mujer levantando el cuchillo de plata lista para dar la ultima apuñalada_

_._

_._

_._

-AH! – Grito una joven asustando y con la respiración agitada

-Señorita – La llamo una mujer, vestida de sirvienta un poco antigua, a su lado - ¿Se encuentra bien?...esta sudando mucho

-Estoy bien...no hay problema – Contesto mientras su respiración se regulaba

-¿Segura?...últimamente ha tenido muchas pesadillas

-Segura...solo...es un recuerdo – Contesto mientras la mujer se iba de la habitación – Recuerdos que quiero olvidar – Termino en un susurro

-Por cierto señorita – Entro nuevamente le mujer – En el salón principal se encuentra Sakamaki Tougo junto a su madre, la están esperando

-_Sakamaki...Tougo...Sakamaki... – Se decía la chica – Karlheinz_

_-_¿Que les digo?

-Avísales que iré enseguida Alice – Le contesto con una sonrisa

-Claro señorita – Devolvió la sonrisa y bajo al salón

-¿Que está haciendo aquí? – Se pregunto en voz alta

Rápidamente fue a bañarse y arreglarse para ver a su invitado en el gran salón. Su cabello largo hasta casi llegar a sus talones de color morado que se degrada al azul desde arriba hacia abajo. Sus ojos de los mismos colores y estilo, pero con una evidente luna menguante en ellos. Vestía una camisa sin mangas de color beige, junto a unos guantes largos sin manos del mismo color que la camisa. También una falda de cintura alta cubriendo todo su estomago, de color morado, corta en la delantera larga en la parte de atrás junto a una medias altas y unas botas hasta bajo las rodillas de colores azules y dorados.

Una vez vestida, bajo al salón principal.

POV Moon

-Disculpen la demora – hice una reverencia

-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez, Moon? – Saludo aquel hombre mientras se ponía de pie para después estirar su mano esperando a que yo entregara la mía y este pudiera besarla en modo de saludo. Este, a como lucia antes, tenía el cabello corto y vestido de traje muy elegante, además de tener un porte tan atractivo que cualquier mujer caería ante el... Solo hay un problema...es un vampiro

- Unos cuantos años, Tío Karl – Intente sonreír

-¿Que te ocurre Moon?...te ves preocupada – Me pregunto algo seria mientras tomaba asiento

-Un poco... Recuerde lo que sucedió la última vez que lo vi – Sonreí – _Que quieres que haga,...no preocuparme cuando una de tus mujeres casi me mato – _Pensaba enojada

-Es verdad...Cordelia... aun no sé como disculparme por eso – Suspiro

-No hay disculpa para lo que intento hacer – Hablo mi madre. Una mujer de cabellos cortos azules como la noche y unos ojos grises

-Lo sé Rain – Karl se cruzo de piernas y junto sus manos frente a su boca mientras sus mientras la sostenían

-Ahora... ¿Que es lo que te trae a la mansión de los RoseBlack? – Pregunto mi madre

-No podría venir solo a saludar a mi buena amiga – Sonrió

-Si claro... porque te conozco desde más de 1000 años de que no vienes solo a saludar – Contraataco mi mama

-Quizás tengas razón...quizás no – Contesto Karl

-_Ya comenzaron – _Suspire – _Bueno, voy a esperar a que terminen su escena de amigos. Aunque ahora que he crecido, más o menos entiendo porque Cordelia se enojo tanto al ver a mi mama junto a el...Se llevan tan bien que uno duda que son solo amigos. Pero aun así no es motivo para lo que me hizo._

_-_Bueno... ya hablando en serio – Dijo mi madre terminando de reír

-_Cuando comenzó reírse... mejor dicho...Cuando comenzaron – _Los miraba sorprendida – _Hay amigos de todo tipo en el mundo... de hecho... yo soy la que menos debe quejarse. Soy amiga de sus 6 Hijos o creo que era algo así...Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que quizás ya hasta se olvidaron de mí_

_-_Necesito que Moon venga a vivir a mi casa – Dijo tomándome por sorpresa

-¿Que yo qué?

-Olvídalo...Moon no va a volver a esa casa – Dijo mi madre con una gran decisión

-Déjame terminar Rain

-Bien...continúa

-_Claro...que continúe...no entiendo nada –_ Pienso asustada

-Quiero que Moon ayude a una chica que se acaba de convertir en vampiro. Es algo largo de explicar, pero resumiendo, ella tiene el corazón de Cordelia – Dijo el nombre y me miro – Pasaron algunas cosas y ella se convirtió en vampiro

-Y dudas que tus hijos le enseñen a dominar los cambios típicos que un humano tiene si se vuelve vampiro... ¿no? – Pregunto mi mama

-Así es...Y de las vampiresas que conozco y no me odian, esta la familia RoseBlack – Rio con un tono sádico – Por eso quiero que Moon le enseñe

-Y no cree que si ella tiene el corazón de Cordelia, cuando ya sea poderosa, ¿Intente asesinarme nuevamente? – Pregunte seria

-Imaginaba que dirías eso...Pero también se, por tu madre, que unos de tus poderes es el del titiritero

-Cierto... se me había olvidado... – _No tengo remedio... ¿Como se me olvida algo como eso? – _Suspire – Aunque para eso necesito primero beber de ella

-Entonces no tendrás remedio más que hacerlo – Me dijo mi madre

-_Alto ahí...¿Tendré que hacerlo?¿Oí bien?...¿ACEPTO?... ¿A dónde me está mandando?...todos los vampiros masculinos son unos...a ver...un término general que todos tengan...mmmmh... a si ...¡SÁDICOS!_

-Bien...entonces está decidido...Moon le enseñara a ser una verdadera Vampiresa – Sonrió mi madre mientras se ponía de pie junto a Karl

-No les avisare para que sea sorpresa – Rio Karl

-_Esto es enserio – _Me digo mientras sigo sentada – _Esto no está pasando... ¿Donde mierda queda mi opinión?_

Karl se fue y mi madre volvió al salón con una sonrisa...Muy raro en ella.

-¿Que sucede Hija? – Me pregunto

-¿Te interesaba saber si yo quería aceptar? – Pregunte indignada

-Vamos hija no te enojes... entiendo muy bien cuál es el objetivo de Karl

-Olvídalo... no lo voy a hacer nunca – Me levante y camine hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero – Nunca seré capaz de asesinarte...Pídeselo a mi hermano – Salí de ahí.

Camine un rato solo mirando el piso. _ No entiendo cual es el afán de los vampiros que superan los 2000 años, de querer tener un descendiente que lo asesine. Entiendo que quieran morir, yo no aguantaría tantos años en este mundo, aunque depende junto a quien, pero... por que deben ser los hijos y no un cazador._

_-_Si ella quiere ser asesinada... que lo haga mi hermano

Levante mi cabeza por primera vez en todo el trayecto y me encontraba en mi lugar favorito. Mi campo de rosas negras, el símbolo de mi familia. Pero lo que más me gusta del campo, es un pequeño tallo de rosa, que no da más de dos o tres botones a los años. La diferencia es que estas con rojas... unas bellas rosas rojas.

-Realmente son hermosas – Dije y me senté en uno de los banquillos – No tengo otra opción – Suspire – Tendré que ir

FIN POV Moon

MANSIÓN DE LOS SAKAMAKI

POV YUI

-Ya llevo un tiempo siendo vampiro... y es raro – Suspire – estar bebiendo sangre y acostumbrarme a ella. Pero realmente la siento necesaria, es como si mi garganta fuera un desierto, totalmente seca.

Voy caminando casi sin rumbo y casualmente llego al lago. Es de noche y a causa de mi transformación no he podido ir a clases, todos son humanos, y yo ahora no estoy en condiciones de soportar tanta... tentación.

Ademas de todo, esto no se los he dicho a ninguno de los 6, pero... algunas veces mi cuerpo flota cuando duermo, me imagino que es parte de ser un vampiro, pero no quiero preocuparlos.

-Ah – suspire nuevamente – Otra vez tengo sed... ¿por qué no puedo detener esta sed?

Voy dando la vuelta para ir a la casa pero al girar me petrifique. Hay algo ahí, una mirada, me inquieta, quiero ir a ver que es.

Refregó mis ojos, pero cuando vuelvo mirar no hay nada.

FIN POV YUI

Yui iba entrando a la mansión Sakamaki tranquilamente pensando quien podría ser la silueta que vio.

-Yui-chan – Escucho desde la cima de la escalera

-Kanato-kun... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Dijo la rubia algo tímida a lo que el chico solo comenzó a bajar – ¿Como se sabe cuando hay un vampiro cerca?

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – Pregunto el chico con un tono monótono

-Solo...curiosidad – Sonrió Yui

-Reiji-kun quiere que vayas a beber algo – Le señalo el camino

-Está bien – Respondió la rubio y se encamino a la cocina – _Estoy segura... esa silueta...era una mujer y además... una Vampira_

***** FUERA DE LA MANSIÓN****

-Heme aquí... fuera de la mansión Sakamaki – Suspiro la peli morada – ¿Como llegamos a esto, Chi?

-Si te refieres a este lugar... bueno, me metiste en una jaula haciéndome pasar por un perro, tomamos un tren, luego un auto y listo – Escucho la chica. La voz venia de un lobo macho quien estaba a su lado. Un lobo Hati, conocido en la mitología nórdica, también llamado lobo de la luna o que persigue la luna. Su pelaje era gris durante el día y en la noche se cambiaba a un color blanco.

-No me refería a eso – Lo miro enojada

-Y para que me preguntas... tu solo me dijiste..."Vamos de viaje" - Imito su voz – luego me tomaste y nos fuimos

-Y que tiene de malo... te necesito aquí – Le dijo la chica como una niña pequeña

-Si como no

-Claro... hay vampiros y tú, que eres un lobo, eres un enemigo natural

-Claro... yo enemigo de los vampiros, cuando vivo con una – Suspiro el lobo

-Es verdad - Pensó la chica

-No entiendo como tu aceptaste el enseñarle a esa niña a ser una vampiresa – Le dijo Chi

-Yo no acepte... lo hizo mi madre – Contesto Moon – Ademas...no estaré sola... o eso fue lo que acordamos con el tío Karl

FLASH BACK

-Tío Karl – Lo llamo Moon

-¿Dime pequeña? – Pregunto el hombre antes de entrar al auto y marcharse de la mansión RoseBlack

-¿Podría ir acompañada o es necesario que vaya sola a enseñarle a esa chica? – Pregunto seria

-Si tú te sientes más segura acompañada, adelante por mi no hay problema – Respondió – De hecho ni siquiera vivo ahí – Sonrió

-Gracias – Le contesto Moon con una reverencia

-Otra cosa Moon – La llamo

-Dígame

-Debes saber que ellos no te recuerdan – Le dijo serio

-¿Qué? – Pregunto asombrada

-Después del incidente con Cordelia, decidí eliminar toda recuerdo sobre ti – Le contesto – como ellos lograron verte moribunda y supieron que fue Cordelia... ellos hubieran

-La hubieran atacado y quizás que mas habría pasado – Termino Moon - No se preocupe... yo lo recuerdo. Ademas será interesante volver a conocernos – Sonrió

-Espero que no tengas problemas con ellos Moon

-No se preocupe... puedo defenderme - Volvió a sonreír – que tenga un buen regreso

-Gracias Moon – se despidió y marcho del lugar

FIN FLASH BACK

-Y... ¿Cuando se supone que vendrán los refuerzos? – Pregunto Chi

-No lo sé con exactitud... pero espero que sea pronto – Suspiro – Ahora... vamos a presentarnos Chi

Pov Moon

-_Ah –_ Suspire – _Entonces... para resumir – _Abrió la reja de la mansión y entro junto con Chi y sus maletas – _Soy Moon RoseBlack, la segunda heredera de la familia por nacimiento. Una de las tantas vampiresas que hay en este mundo raro y retorcido. No soy una bebedora de sangre compulsiva, solo cuando realmente la requiero. Mi mejor amigo en estos momento y guardián es Chi, aunque parezca raro, un lobo que recogí hace mucho. Y por pedido de un amigo de mi madre, Rain, la jefa de la familia RoseBlack, estoy entrando en territorio Hostil lleno de vampiros sádicos, según lo que se ha dicho en las demás familias, aunque siendo sincera... ¿Que vampiro no es sádico?...personalmente yo también tengo mis momentos de sadismo. Y todo por entrenar a una niña que tiene el corazón de la mujer que intento asesinarme y casi lo logro cuando era niña... y todo por celos. _

_-_Moon...ya llegamos a la puerta – Me aviso Chi sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Bien – suspire y lo mire – Ya no podemos echarnos para atrás

-Yo si puedo... corro mas rápido que tu – Le contesto Chi mirando hacia donde estaba en bosque

-Y yo te puedo tener como mi títere si quiero – Le dije con una sonrisa sádica – _Ven... yo también soy una sádica _

_-_Pero no lo harías – Contesto Chi y se apego a mi pierna – Yo te protegeré si alguno de ellos te toca

-Está bien pero te advierto – Le sonreí de una manera tierna – Según mis recuerdos... todos ellos tiene personalidades muy distintas, y quizás cuanto más han cambiado – Le contesto y tome la perilla de la puerta

-Antes de entrar... una pregunta – Me detuvo Chi - ¿Cual de ellos fue el que te dio el tallo de rosas rojas que están en tu jardín?

-Eres curioso Chi... ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – Lo moleste – _Eres muy sobre protector cuando quieres_

_-_Curiosidad – Respondió

-Subaru... Sakamaki Subaru – Conteste y abrí la puerta

El lobby de la mansión era oscura, pero mucho más a como la recordaba. Ahora no tiene ninguna rosa, antes estaba llena de ellas. Lo único de color era un sofá y la alfombra que llegaba hasta el final de la larga y majestuosa escalera.

-No me gusta este lugar – Dijo Chi – Es muy oscuro

-Y solitario – Suspire – Al parecer no se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia

-Ellos te conocieron y aunque los recuerdos de ti ya no los tengan, es imposible que olviden un olor, por lo que aun así, tu aroma es familiar – Le explico su amigo lobezno

Fin PoV Moon

-Iré por algo a mi habitación – Se escucho desde uno de los salones aledaños al lobby y la puerta que los separaba se abrió, viendo como Yui salía y daba unos 5 pasos.

Ahí fue su primer encuentro, la joven rubia de ojos rosados se encontró frente a frente con la segunda heredera de los RoseBlack.

-_¿Quien es ella? – _Se pregunto Yui y sintió un gran dolor en el pecho - _¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me duele el pecho?_

_-Ella lo tiene... el corazón de Cordelia – _Se dijo Moon mientras se giraba derecha hacia Yui y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella – _No se parece... es muy diferente a Cordelia_

_-_¿Quien eres tú? – Se escucho desde la misma puerta de la que salió Yui

Moon solo miro al frente, reconociendo a esa persona, Sakamaki Reiji. Lo ignoro y siguió caminando hacia Yui

-Pero mira la educación que tienes – Dijo Reiji y los demás hermanos salieron de habitación viendo a la recién llegada y como esta se acercaba a Yui

-Otra Dama en la casa – Dijo Raito con un tono libidinoso

-Ella no huele como humano – Dijo Kanato apretando a Teddy

-Oye... su majestad quiere saber quién eres – Demando Ayato

Moon ignoraba todas sus palabras y mantenía su concentración solo en Yui, que al igual que Moon solo la podía mirar y perderse en los ojos de la chica.

-¡Contesta de una maldita vez! – Grito Subaru perdiendo los estribos y caminando hacia Moon. Cuando esta por tomar su antebrazo para que lo mirase y contestar la simple pregunta de ¿Quien era?... Chi corrió y se le antepuso

-No toques a mi ama – Le dijo en posición de ataque

-Tranquilo Chi – escucharon por primera vez su voy y el lobo se calmo – Todo está bien... no te preocupes – Le dijo Moon a Yui

-¿Ah?

-Disculpa si te asuste en el lago... solo quería saber cómo eras físicamente – Le dijo Moon con tranquilidad

-El lago... ¿Tú eras la silueta del lago? – Le pregunto Yui, ya sin el dolor en el pecho

-Así es... soy Moon...RoseBlack Moon... Tu maestra – Le sonrió

.

..

...

...

_**Eso es por ahora en primer capítulo.**_

_**También, como es típico de mi, aceptare algunos Oc's. Si alguien quiere participar solo debe mandar un PM y les mandare la ficha para participar.**_

_**No sé cuanto acepte o cuantos PM me llegaran, pero dependiendo cuantas sean, hare una selección. **_

_**Espero les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Matta ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nemuru: bueno... si me demore en subir el segundo capitulo... bueno**_

_**Yamiko: la culpa es de la universidad**_

_**Kaori: la verdad es que no ha actualizado nada en como un mes**_

_**Aimi: Este es el primero**_

_**Nemuru: Ahora a leer!**_

_**Yamiko: los personajes no le pertenecen... solo sus OC... y las demás que aparcaren a sus respectivas autoras**_

* * *

Capitulo 2: Invitadas ( Parte 1)

-Moon...Moon – Decía un joven lobezno mientras movía ala que era su amiga y ama – YA DESPIERTA! – Le grito

-No molestes Chi... con suerte con las 6 de la tarde – Le reclamo la chica dándole la espalda

-Y no crees que ya es hora de levantarse – Dijo algo irritado – Ademas que don elegancia de va a enojar si no bajas a comer como te dijo ayer

-Ah! Que Reiji se vaya a freír porotos al áfrica – Contesto Moon recordando las palabras del segundo hijo de los Sakamaki

-Ya solo levántate floja... hoy comienzan tus clases de vampiresa a esa chica – Le recordó

-Verdad – Se levanto la peli morada y fue a lo que sería su baño.

Iba entrando, con el pelo totalmente desordenado, algún rastro de maquillaje bajo los ojos pareciendo unas ojeras y con un vestido de tela color celeste hasta la mitad de los muslos, cuando se fija en la bañera y se encuentras con no más ni menos que Sakamaki Shu.

Pov Moon

-Con todo respeto... ¿Que haces aquí? – Pregunte de forma monótona

-...

-Oye... te estoy hablando – Lo llame y me aproxime a el sacándole uno de sus audífonos del oído – Sale de mi baño – Le ordene prácticamente

-No gracias... estoy cómodo – me dijo quitándome el audífono de la mano y volvió a ponerlo en su oreja

-Chi... ¿Tienes hambre? – Dije en voz alta

-tsk... Eres aburrida – Me respondió y aun no había signo de movimiento en el

-Mira quien lo dice – Respondí – Ni siquiera te desviste cuando te metes a una bañera

-¿Quieres que lo haga? – Me dijo y miro con un solo ojo

-¿Qué? – _Alto ahí... se me insinuó...¡ Shu se me insinuó!_

_-_No estás tan mal – Me volvió a mirar

-_Que mierda le pasa a este...sé que mi físico no está mal. Tengo el busto algo...grande, sin exagerar, soy delgada, piel lisa, una buena retaguardia... y... ¿QUE ESTOY HACIENDO?... ¿Por qué me estoy cuestionando?_

_-_Se ve que eres una salvaje – A_hora sí que no... ¿Quien se cree este?, siempre me veo así en las mañana, ¿Que quiere que haga?... y...¡AH!...SÁCALO DE AQUÍ MOON, ya te esta confundiendo_

_-_¡CHI! – Lo llame

-¿Que te pasa ahora? – Me pregunto

-Comete a... – Me queda con la palabra en la boca, ya que apenas me gire para mostrarle la bañera, no había nada de nada. – Pero qué Demonios

-Ya báñate... estas comenzando a oler mal – Chi solo me miro suponiendo que comenzaba a ver cosas y me volvió loca

-Malditos vampiros – Maldije en voz baja

-_Ah... estoy casada – Me decía mientras terminaba de bañare y comenzaba a vestirme con lo típico que uso – Reiji se va vuelto mucho más estricto que antes... y los demás...mejor ni hablo. – _Salí del baño y Chi estaba sentado mirando por la ventana – _Aunque no me hicieron tantos problemas... Gracias por la carta, tío Karl – _Suspire

Flash back

-Soy tu maestra – Le dije a la joven rubia

-¿Maestra?... No estaba informado de eso – Dijo Reiji ajustando sus lentes – A no ser que Shu sabia y no dijo nada como la ultima vez – Miro a su hermano

-El no llamo – Fue todo lo que contesto

-¿Segura que no eres otra novia de sacrifico para su majestad? – Me dijo Ayato acercándose a mí y tocando mi rostro con su mano

-Segura de eso – Conteste y de un golpe suave aparte su mano – Ademas que yo soy una vampiresa y no una humana para comenzar – Lo mire – _Y se supone que era Ayato el que pasaba estudiando_

-Es verdad... no hueles como una humana – Dijo Kanato que había aparecido a mis espaldas y olio mi cabello

-Ya les dije...soy una vampiresa – Volvía a decir ya un poco molesta

-Que desperdicio – Dijo Raito mientras jugaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza – Seria una novia muy interesante – Volvió a decir de forma pervertida

-Con tal que no molestes – Escuche de parte de Subaru mientras se iba del lugar

-Si no me creen... aquí tienen – Les extendí una carta con el sello del tío Karl – Me la entrego solo si algo como esto sucedía

Reiji comenzó a leer y los demás solo o miraban en silencio esperando a que este digiera algo. Una vez termino, me miro forma seria, dio media vuelta en dirección al salón de donde había salido y dijo

-Mañana comeremos a las 6:23 de la tarde, ni un minutos ni una menos, procura estar a tiempo – y dio media vuelta – Solo aceptare esto porque eres de familia noble, y espero verlo reflejado en tu comportamiento... Yui muéstrale una habitación – Finalizo y volvió definidamente al salón

-Espéralo – Dijimos sarcásticamente con Chi y nos miramos

-Etto... acompáñame – Dijo la chica en las escaleras y junto con mi amigo lobezno la acompañamos a vista de los otros 5 "Hermanos"

Fin Flash back

-_Valla que han cambiado – Suspire _

-Oye Moon – Me dijo Chi llamando mi atención – ¿Quienes son las que llegaran han tu rescate?

-No es un rescate Chi – Me reí – Me van a ayudar con Yui, como no se cuales serán sus poderes, es mejor si viene algunas de mis amigas

-Entiendo...pero esas amigas que van a venir... ¿Quienes son?

- La verdad no sé... les dije a muchas – _Como a 15 de ellas, aunque con decir Sakamaki... muchas se negaron de inmediato – _Suspire – Pero si estoy segura de una

-¿Quien? – Me pregunto Chi curioso

-A quien tiene tus pequeños traumas – Le conteste de forma maliciosa y Salí de la habitación

-¿Mis traumas? – Escuche decir a Chi antes de salir por completo

Fin PoV Moon

Moon estaba bajando al vestíbulo y aunque ya había estado en esa casa anteriormente, no tenía ni la más mínima idea donde era el comedor

-Kyoshi-chan – Se escucho al final de la escalera, siendo esta persona Raito

-Perdón – Fue lo único que dijo la chica

-¿Vienes a comer? – Pregunto apoyado en uno de los pilares mientras observaba fijamente a peli morada

-Así es – Contesto esta con una sonrisa completamente adorable lo que descolo al vampiro – ¿Me dirías donde está el comedor, Raito?

-Por ahí – Apunto una de las tantas puertas y miro a la chica un poco más serio - ¿No te da miedo estar aquí, Kyoshi-chan?

-Claro que no – Contesto la chica pasando por al lado se él ya algo más seria – He convivido con muchos vampiros... 6 mas no es nada

-Esto será divertido – Dijo Raito una vez que Moon había pasado la puerta del comedor.

-Buenas tardes – Saludo la Maestra de Yui al entrar y encontrase con los otros 5 hermanos Sakamaki sentados a la mesa

-Cumpliste a tiempo – Dijo Reiji después de mirar un reloj que tenía en su bolsillo – Te sentaras aquí – Señalo un puesto entre Shu y Subaru

-Gracias – Respondió

-Etto...Moon-chan – La llamo Yui – Chi-kun... ¿va a venir a comer?

-Está tratando de resolver in acertijo que le dije – Sonrió mientras se encaminaba a la mesa

Hasta ese momento, todo era paz y tranquilidad, como a el segundo de los Sakamaki le gustaba. Solo que esta se vio interrumpida por un grito...

-MOON – Se escucho no muy lejos y la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un joven de piel blanca, cabellos grises, ojos celestes rodeados con negro, unas ropas livianas, cola y unas orejas – Dime que es mentira... dime que es una maldita mentira – Decía el joven, a la vez que todos los espectadores miraban sin entender nada.

Como si en un solo día no tuvieran muchas sorpresas con la llegada de la RoseBlack y el lobo. Pues pareciera que las sorpresas no iban a acabar.

-No puedo decirte otra cosa – Dijo la joven

-Te voy a matar...como se te ocurre llamarlos a ellos, no me van a dejar dormir – Dijo el chico tomándose la cabeza

-¡¿Que está pasando aquí?! – Grito Reiji enojado

-¡No te metas en esto! – Le grito el chico

-Ya calma Chi... no es para tanto – Lo calmo Moon

-¿Chi? – Dijo Yui - ¿De verdad eres Chi? – Pregunto sorprendida

-Si – Respondió

-Ya vuelve a tu forma de lobo... te ves mas adorable – Sonrió Moon

-Mejor cállate... me voy a esconder antes de que lleguen – Dijo Chi y salió a la habitación que compartía con Moon

-Siento lo que ocurrió – Se disculpo con los hermanos

-Ese... ¿Era el lobo? – Pregunto Subaru

-Así es...mas que un lobo, Chi es un licántropo – contesto Moon mientras se sentaba en el seria su lugar

-¿Ne...Moon? – La llamo Kanato mientras consecutivamente jugaba con el trozo de carne que tenía en el plato - ¿Por qué el hablo en plural?

-¿Plural? – Repitió Ayato con un tono de interés - ¿Que quiso decir tu perro?

-Que vendrán mas personas a esta casa para poder ayudarme con el entrenamiento de Yui – Respondió la chica

-Así que vendrán más damas – Dijo Raito interesado en el tema

-Probablemente – Respondió Moon

-¿Y quién te ha dado el permiso de traer a alguien aquí? – Pregunto Reiji con tono molesto

-Tu padre me dio el permiso – Contesto la vampiresa

-Permiso – Bufo Subaru a su lado

-Que divertido... podemos jugar co ellas... ¿No, Teddy? – Dijo Kanato y comenzó a apuñalar la carne de su plato

Con cada golpe que el peli-lila le daba a la carne, Moon se tensaba más y más. Sus manos las escondió de ellos y comenzó a apretar su falda. Ninguno de los hermano lo había notado, hasta que los que estaban a sus lados sintieron un olor extraño salir desde su dirección. Shu solo miro el rostro de la chica sin que esta se diera cuenta. Mientras que Subaru se fijo en sus manos, siendo de ahí de donde provenía el olor, un pequeño olor a sangre.

PoV Subaru

-Oye Kanato, Detente de una vez por todas – Le dije. _Ella está alterada. No tengo idea porque reacciona así pero es desde que este (Kanato) empezó a jugar con su comida. Pero su olor, el olor de su sangre es... conocido...pero, no recuerdo haberla visto antes._

-Ah...Pero Teddy está disfrutando el juego y no quiero que él se aburra, ¿no, Teddy?

-Con permiso – _Se fue...tanto le molestaba_

-Que mala educada – _Es lo único que te importa...estirado_

-Moon-chan, espera... no has comido nada – Dijo Yui tratando de levantarse s no fuera porque Ayato se lo impidió

-Me voy, ya no tengo hambre – Dije y simplemente me pare de la mesa y Salí de ahí

-Otro mas – Dijo Reiji ya con fastidio en su voz

Todos los demás se quedaron ahí sentados, pero era más que evidente que de poco todos se iban a ir, incluida la ex-humana.

_Como ya no vamos a la escuela, las noches se pueden disfrutar como era antes, estar bajo la luz de la luna es algo que desde siempre me ha gustado, una de las pocas cosas que me gustan. Eso y el jardín de rosas. El estar ahí de alguna que otra forma me calma, no sé porque será, pero desde que recuerdo es así._

_Voy caminando tranquilamente entre los rosales y ahí es donde la vuelvo a encontrar. La recién llegada esta así observando las rosas. Solo las mira con algo de... ¿nostalgia?_

-Oye – La llame

-¿Qué? – Hablo asustada. Por el susto paso a tocar una de las rosas, unas de colores azules, pero estas cambiaron, se volvieron negras cuando las toco – Yo...lo siento – Dijo viendo la rosa ya negra

-¿Como haces eso? – _Pregunte asombrado pero... he visto eso antes_

-Toda planta que toco, se vuelve negra – Respondió – En especial las rosas...aunque me encantan, no importa su color – Volvió a decir mirando las rosas nuevamente a la vez que sonreía – ellas están...

-Llenas de espinas, pero son hermosas – _Complete...esperen... ¿Complete?, porque mierda completa la oración? Y porque... ¿Por qué estoy tan tranquilo con ella?, normalmente ya hubiera gritado o algo así_

-Así es...llenas de espinas pero hermosas – Sonrió...me sonrió

-¿Por qué te altero tanto lo que estaba haciendo Kanato?

-Por nada

-Mentira – Dije de inmediato - ¡¿POR QUE?! – Grite

-¡NO TE IMPORTA! Yo no me meto en tu vida personal, así que no te metas en la mía – Me devolvió el grito, _pero... ¿por qué tiembla?... ¿tiene miedo?_

-Tsk...Haz lo que quieras – Doy media vuelta y simplemente me largo. _Intento ayudarla y mira lo que ocurre...es... ¿Que mierda?... ¿Ayudarla? ¿Por qué?...yo...MIERDA MI CABEZA... me duele_

FIN Pov Subaru

Moon estaba entrando a la asa después de haber estado paseando un rato, y mientras va subiendo alguien llama su atención.

-Eres cobarde – Escucho en algún lugar del vestíbulo

-¿Quien anda ahí? – Grito

-Y ruidosa – Volvió a escuchar y se asomo a la escalera

-Y tú siempre en flojo durmiendo – Dijo la chica al ver a Shu acostado como siempre en el sillón del vestíbulo

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo? – Pregunto abriendo solo uno de sus ojos

-Otro mas... ¿Que les importa lo que yo haga?...solo vengo a entrenar Yui

-Solo quiero saber

-Así como le dije a tu hermano menor...no te importa lo que haga o no haga

-Vamos Moon no pelees... llevas solo un día aquí y ya te estás peleando con todos – Dijo una voz desde la puerta mientras reía.

Pov Shu

-_Genial...otra más que llega a interrumpir mi sueño _

_Me gire para saber quién era, y en la entrada de la casa veo a una mujer, claro que no humana, su olor es como el de esta otra, Moon, pero también tiene un olor extraño... como es de los Mukami. Esta mujer es de cabellos rubios en una trenza y el flequillo con mechas añiles, el mismo color de sus ojos, su piel como la de un vampiro, pálida, algo alta, pero lo extraño es...¿creo haberla visto antes en alguna parte?_

-Si supieras lo que hizo en la mañana sabrías por que hablo así Fuyumi – _Hablo o mas que nada alego la tal Moon_

-No debió haber sido para tanto –_ Dijo algo más seria al notar mi presencia_

_-_¿Y esta quién es? – _Le pregunte a Moon_

_-_Una de las que me vendrá a ayudar con Yui – _Contesto sin ni siquiera mirarme, pero con un tono de desprecio_

-Pero quien es Kyoshi-chan – _Se escucho desde la cima de la escalera, siendo este Raito quien estaba prácticamente acostado en el barandal _

_-_Si quieren que les diga sería mejor que llamaras a todos tus hermanos –_ Se escucho una nueva voy detrás de la chica rubia_

_Esta era todo lo contrario a la tal Fuyumi, la nueva tenía el cabello negro azulado con el flequillo rubio y degradado hasta la mitad de espalda. Lo más raro sus ojos, aunque no es única persona que tiene unos ojos como esos, y me refiero a que sean de distinto color, uno es de color plateado y el otro anaranjado._

_-_Lo mínimo que podría hacer el tocar la puerta y luego entrar – _Dijo mi "Querido" hermano menor – _Realmente a este mundo le falta mucha educación

-Si tocamos... ustedes fueron los que no escucharon y más aun si la pequeña Moon esta gritando, verdad Az-chan – _Dijo una tercera voz, aunque esta es mucho más conocida que las anteriores... era..._

_-_No me llames pequeña Moon, Kou – _Alego la aludida como niña pequeña mientras caminaba hacia el Mukami_

_-_No la hagas enojar Kou – _Ahora sí que no me espero más sorpresas...otro Mukami_

Fin PoV Shu

_-_Pero que tiene de malo...Moon no se va a enojar conmigo...no Pequeña Moon – Volvió a decir Kou

-Ella no...Pero yo si...Querido hermano – Le dijo Fuyumi a su lado – Ademas que Moon es mayor que tu, solo se ve más joven

-Hazle caso a tu hermana – Agrego la chica que Kou llamo Az-chan

-Ruki-kun, Kou-kun – Dijo Yui incluyéndose a el gran grupo

-Bien pasemos todos a la sala...amenos que venga alguien más – Dijo Reiji más que irritado

En la sala solo faltaban 3 de los Sakamaki. Los que llegaron unos minutos después de que todos estuvieran sentados en la sala.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ? – Grito Ayato con evidente enojo

-Por favor no grites – Fue lo único que respondió Ruki

-Si estamos aquí es solo porque Fuyumi vendría y no la íbamos a dejar sola – Respondió Kou tranquilo – Eso y porque vendrá otra que solo Ruki puede tranquilizar si se altera

-¿Alice también viene? – Pregunto Moon sorprendida

-Dijo que sería divertido – Respondió la hermana de los Mukami

-Eso es lo que menos me importa en este minuto – Hablo Reiji de pie y los brazos cruzados

-No seas tan amargado – Le dijo Az-chan a la vez que comenzaba a picar el rostro del pelinegro con lentes.

Poco a poco se veía como una vena en la frente de Reiji se iba hinchando a la vez que la cara de asombro de los demás Sakamaki, hasta de los Mukami, se hacía más y as evidente. En cambia las otras dos Chicas, Fuyumi y Moon, aguantaban la risa, mientras que Yui estaba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa imaginando la infinidad de cosas que podría hacer Reiji contra la chica.

-Serias tan amable de detenerte – Le dijo Reiji lo más tranquilo posible, por lo menos para él.

-Pero estas muy serio... se te harán arrugas – Le respondió la chica

-Ya tiene – Hablo Shu causando que las otras dos vampiresas rieran nuevamente

-Ves... no te pongas tan serio – Sonrió la Peli negra-azulada, posicionándose delante de Reiji y sonriéndole

-Etto... ¿Quienes son? – Pregunto Kanato refiriendo a las dos vampiresas nuevas

-Y... ¿Que hacen ellos aquí? – Pregunto Ayato con algo de molestia

-Fuyumi Mukami – Se presento la rubia

-Es nuestra hermana menor – Rio Kou

-Mayor que tu, menor a Ruki – Le corrigió Fuyumi

-¿Segura que no eres mayor que yo? – Le pregunto Ruki

-Es no importa – Le sonrió a Fuyumi

-Yo soy Kushima Azure – Sonrió la otra chica mientras se señalaba a sí misma – Mucho gusto

-Ellas me ayudaran con Yui – Termino de decir Moon

-Y nosotros nos quedaremos por lo que ya les dijimos anteriormente – Les dijo Kou

-Kyoshi-chan va a necesitar ayuda – Rio Raito de un momento a otro llego a tras de la RoseBlack – Me hubieras pedido a mi – Tomo su cabello – Con gusto te la daría – Le susurro al oído

-Po tu bien aléjate de ahí – Le dijo Fuyumi a Raito

-¿No han visto a Moon enojada, cierto? – Pregunto Azure

-Aunque es increíble...Moon-chan todavía no le hace nada – La miro Kou sorprendido – La última vez que yo hice eso termine con un brazo roto en menos de 10 segundos y después...Chi me mordió

-¿Que estas planeando? – Pregunto Subaru mirando al su hermano

-Moon-chan – La llamo Yui

-Tres...dos...uno – Fue contando

El terminar la contar, fue la señal para que los tres miembros de la familia Mukami se alejaran de ella, mientras que Azure, que estaba delante de Reiji se posicionara a su lado y vieran como de un segundo a otro Raito estaba flotando en el aire cabeza abajo. Vieron que desde si pierna izquierda estaba sujeto por lo que parecía una rosa.

-¿Una rosa? – Pregunto Yui y sigue con la vista el largo tallo de la flor. Era la misma que nacía en el jardín. Había entrado por la ventana y poco a poco se enrollo en la pierna del vampiro.

-Ya bájalo Moon – Le dijo Fuyumi

-Por eso es mejor que no la molestes – Se le acerco Azure a Raito y se puso en su altura cuando este estaba arrodillado en el piso – La casa de ustedes es el mejor escenario para Moon con tantas rosas que tienen en el jardín

-Entones... ¿Moon puede controlar las rosas? – Pregunto Yui

-Mas que eso...Moon posee los poderes del titiritero – Se escucho desde la puerta al salón encontraron a Chi en su forma Humana – Aunque debes agradecer que fue solo eso y no como paso con Kou – Le dijo a Raito – Fue entretenido tener un juguete para morder – Rio mostrando sus colmillos y recordando ese momento

-Chi-kun! – Salto Azure al verlo

-Ya empezaron a llegar – Dijo el lobo con miedo mientras bajaba sus orejas - ¿En cuanto llegan las demás? – Pregunto con algo de esperanza

-Pronto – Rio Kou – ¿Te dan miedo Chi?

-CLARO QUE ME DAN MIEDO, por lo menos dos de ellas, una no me deja respirar y la otra trae a esas dos cosas chicas que me persiguen todo el día – Alego el lobo

-¿Por qué no te vistes de forma decente? – Le pregunto Reiji saliéndose de la conversación anterior

-Por que sería un gastadero de dinero siendo que soy un lobo – Contesto Chi – Ademas si tan "Educado" eres... nadie te enseño a no interrumpir una conversación entre dos personas – Dijo Señalando a Kou y al mismo – Bueno corrección... vampiro y lobo

-Concuerdo con el - Lo apoyo Shu... lo que sea para llevarle la contra a su hermano

-Entonces... resumiendo – Dijo Ayato – El lobo de convierte en hombre

-Licántropo – Corrigió Chi

-Ustedes dos viene a cuidar a esta otra – Señalo a Fuyumi

-Nuestra hermana – Digiero los dos hermanos Mukami

-Y faltan que lleguen más de ellas – Señalo a las vampiresas

-Vampiras y amigas – Dijeron las tres chicas

-¿Cuantas son Azure-chan? – Pregunto Yui

- Etto...4 mas – Contesto – pero no sé en qué orden lleguen

-Mas gente – Bufo Subaru – Harán mucho ruido

-Mas novias – Rio Raito

-Tendremos muchos juguetes teddy – Le dijo Kanato a su oso de peluche

-De hecho – Hablo Chi – Ya olí a una de ellas – Termino de hablar con miedo

-¿AH? – Preguntaron todos

-Etto... ¿Moon-chan? – Pregunto una voz tímida en la puerta

-TÍO CHI! – Gritaron u poco mas atrás

-Bueno – Dijo Chi abriendo una ventana – MAS VALE AQUÍ CORRIÓ QUE AQUÍ MURIÓ - Salió corriendo al jardín

-TÍO CHI... ESPÉRANOS! – Dijeron dos pequeños lobeznos saliendo al jardín del mismo modo que el mayor

-Hola...Moon-chan – Sonrió la figura en la puerta

* * *

_**Bueno... eso a sido el capitulo 2**_

_**La verdad es que tenia el capitulo escrito desde hace como dos días :P**_

_**pero... como me da por hacer dibujos de lo oc cuando hago un Fic... este no fue la excepción.**_

_**el link para que puedan ver los dibujo...Si les interesa... es :**_

( ) (nemuru3003).(deviantart).com(/)

_**pero deben sacar todos los **_**_paréntesis y espacios_**

_**sin mas que decir...**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


End file.
